


Beautiful

by more_like_reyna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Beautiful, Beautiful by Bazzi, Best Friends, Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Jason/Reyna, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pagan Festivals, Pre-The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), Sad, Singing, Song - Freeform, Song fic, Unrequited Love, apollo - Freeform, jeyna, otp, praetors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more_like_reyna/pseuds/more_like_reyna
Summary: "See if she's there once she finds out that about your short-sightedness; see if she's there once she gets to know you listen to Spice Girls and Beyoncé; see if she's there to hug you when you cry after watching Titanic; see if she's there after you tell her about your mom and Thalia; see if she's there to love you like..." I broke off in the middle of my rant.My first Jeyna fanfic
Relationships: Jason Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1oooW0rds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oooW0rds/gifts).



> **Firstly, thank you extremely kind hearted people who have read, left comments and left kudos on my stories. You guys are awesome. So, I hope most of you have read _Trials of Apollo: The Tyrant's tomb_. Imma be frank with you- it sucks. I didn't like the plot at all. It seemed fake. It was shit in the beginning and middle and redeemed itself only in the end. And only because of Frank and Hazel. I hated Reyna's 'so-called' character development. It was too sudden and unlike her. And it doesn't help that Jeyna is OTP. It is my baby. So here is my first Jeyna fanfiction.**
> 
> **\------  
>  DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan owns this beautiful couple who he ruined. I loathe you.  
> \---------  
> WARNING: cuteness.**

"Reyna, here! I caught you a seat!" The blond son of Jupiter gestured to the huge amphitheatre like structure constructed around a blazing bonfire-right outside the Temple of Apollo and close to The Temple of the Muses.

Today was the _Tribuisti Apollo et eius Musisor_ in simpler words, The Festival of Apollo and his Muses. So, today was all about celebrating the God of Music and his Muses. Great. It's not that I had anything against him. It was more of my feelings to what we were supposed to do. We all, as in, every serving member of the legion had to take this one night to unwind, let their hair down and enjoy. Oh, and of course, we had to perform any art or skill.

_Ugh. I would rather stab myself through the heart multiple times._

I was all for the other members of the legion doing it. They all deserved to enjoy and take a day off while showcasing their talents. There was only one problem- I didn't want to enjoy and show off my completely non-existent talents. The only talents I had was figuring how to disarm and kill a man in 5 different ways just by noticing his stance and body language. I could demonstrate, but I feel Apollo wouldn't take too kindly to that.

After weeks of trying to figure what in the name of Bellona I would perform, I went to my fellow praetor for advice. His only advice was that I should sing. After kicking him in the shins and threatening him with dire consequences if he so much as told anyone that I could sing, we both put our heads together and tried to figure out what to do. About 5 days back, we had stumbled upon a fight-dance thing in a practically pre-historic book. It was basically just an extremely graceful and choreographed fight. We decided on it as soon as possible and spent the remaining time practicing. So here I was, wearing armour as usual while the rest of the girls gave me snobby looks and giggled. _Ugh!_

I looked at where Jason had caught us a seat and of course, he had caught us a seat next to Alissa Server, the pretty daughter of Erato, the Muse of love and poetry, from the Second Cohort. I had nothing against Erato but that girl…irked me so much like someone should tell her exactly where-

_OK! Reyna! Calm! Control the jealousy._

The blonde idiot had been fawning over Jason for the past few weeks, brazenly flirting with him in front of everyone – me included. It was no secret to our friend group of Gwen, Dakota, Bobby, Jason and Felix that I liked Jason, except Jason. So when the other blond idiot had been flirting with the stupid girl in return _(without even knowing he's flirting, might I add)_ , I got pissed. Oh, pardon my language but the way they behaved around each other. Take right now for example.

Jason and Alissa, sitting about 2 inches away from each other. Like I'm-about-to-kiss-you distance. She laughed such a fake laugh that I inwardly cringed- but guts twisted - but Jason found nothing unnatural about it. I rolled my eyes. Of course, he didn't.

_Boys are so dumb; the girls could have fangs and donkey legs and they would still fall for their pretty face. No wonder **empousai** looked so well nourished._

Alissa suddenly laid her head on Jason's shoulder. He looked startled but recovered quite well. Me on the other hand, I clenched my hands and tried my level best not to punch her in her stupidly perfect teeth.

Calm down! Jealousy isn't good for you. Stop frowning. You'll get wrinkles. Calm down. Don't think about strangling her with her stupid Gucci handbag strap.

Jason again looked in my direction and yelled, "Hey, Rey, come here!" I smiled at the nickname. No one except Jason and Hylla could call me that and it made me feel good. For about a second, before the blonde bimbo whispered to Jason, loud enough for me to hear, "Why are you calling her?"

My smile instantly melted. I was suddenly very much aware of how prettily or, in some cases, scantily, the other girls were dressed. I looked down at my armour, suddenly self-conscious. Maybe I did need to go sit somewhere else. Jason didn't need weird and awkward friends like me. He needed cool, funny and witty friends.

I turned and walked away to where Dakota was writing down the names of people with their acts on a clipboard. He waved when he saw me, his hand still clutching a Kool-Aid can (barely balancing it).

He gave me his half-lazy grin and said, "So Reyna, what are you going to do, huh?"

I smiled a fake-smile and replied, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

He quirked an eyebrow and said, "But…you see. I do need to know!" His voice took on a dramatic tone, "For you see, it is my job that I will die for!"

I genuinely laughed this time and gently hit his chest. "You're so ridiculous!"

He curtsied, slightly shakily before asking, "So, what are you doing, Praetor?"

"A fight kind of thing but it's so damn graceful it looks like a dance. Something of that sort. I'm doing it with Grace."

Dakota frowned. "Grace? Wasn't he Jason just a few hours back? What did the fool do now?" I turned to look at Alissa laughing so damn fakely and accidentally bumping her head against Jason's chest. I turned back to Dakota who was shaking his head.

"Reyna, I'm so sorry. He's an ass. You know what, I'll tell him today after…"

"No! Don't! It'll just make things awkward as hell! And then I'll lose his friendship also to freaking Alissa Server ."

He gave me a sympathetic smile and opened his arms; as if to give me a hug _(he was still holding the Kool-Aid in one hand and the clipboard in another!)_. I took two steps back. I sound like a stone-cold person but that's what I am whenever Jason and my feelings towards him was brought up. He was quite a Casanova and it honestly hurt a lot to see him with other girls, so it was easier to just hide.

I stated, in a toneless voice, "Honestly, it's OK, Dakota. I'm fine."

I turned around and started walking away. I know it was rude of me but I couldn't really handle affection and general niceness. It just made me feel…awkward. I felt a tapping on my back.

"I'm fine, Dakota!" I said a bit exasperated.

The tapping continued and this time I snapped, "I said I was fine!"

I turned to see Dakota looking a little scared and that kind of made me feel bad so I asked in a gentler voice, "What?"

He said, hesitantly, "Um…Reyna? I don't think the fight-dance thingie is allowed. Like it's written here," he waved the clipboard near my face, "Clearly, that only pure art is allowed and no mixed stuff is."

"Who wrote that BS?" I was annoyed. I swear on Rome, if it was that little slimy eel Octavian, I would personally show him where he could stuff his mutilated teddy bears.

"Umm…it was like rule. I'm surprised you didn't know. "

I gritted my teeth. How could I have been so foolish?

Suddenly I heard a cheery voice greet, "Wassup Dakota? Rey, you ready for our killer performance?"

Dakota pronounced, "But you're not!"

Jason gave a sarcastic laugh. "Haha. I'm amused. Rey, let's go."

He grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face him. I whispered, "We aren't doing the performance."

His eyebrows furrowed. "The hell are you talking about?"

"Some rule. Only pure art or something. So, we can't do our routine. Sucks. Anyways bye."

I started walking away. I didn't have to be so curt but it hurt that he could be so casual when I was hurting so much.

He caught my arm and pulled me closer to him. I didn't turn, but instead focused on my new sneakers.

He questioned, sounding annoyed, "The fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't like it when you swear," I muttered.

"Fine, I won't. Now, tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing! Go hang around with your new friend, _Alissa!_ "

"Are you jealous that I'm friends with somebody else?" He sounded incredulous.

"NO!" I replied too fast.

_"Lies!" screamed my brain._

He draped an arm around my shoulder and murmured into my ear, "None of them are my best friend, Rey. They're not you."

Not going to lie, my heart did a little flutter when he said that.

_Lies again. My heart was doing the bloody Prodnuva inside my ribs._

But because I'm sensible, and somehow, subconsciously wanted to get hurt more, I asked," Then why didn't you come after me when she spoke about me so degradingly?" I was so close to tears and my voice was getting louder, "And you have been laughing and talking and flirting with her with no shame and now, you have the audacity to tell me that I'm your best friend! Have a little shame!"

He cried, "I told her off the minute she said that! And I would've except it would've been rude to just leave her like that!"

"Oh, pardon me, it would've been rude to come after your so-called best friend when she had been insulted by some blonde bimbo, because said blonde bimbo wants to get into your pants and of course, the son of Jupiter inherited his dad's genes!"

"Reyna, that was uncalled for," his voice was suddenly quiet. He was upset and it was my fault.

But I didn't stop.

"OK, I'm sorry but why would you care- just go to that idiot. See if she's there once she finds out that about your short-sightedness; see if she's there once she gets to know you listen to Spice Girls and Beyoncé; see if she's there to hug you when you cry after watching Titanic; see if she's there after you tell her about your mom and Thalia; see if she's there to love you like…" I broke off in the middle of my rant.

I had said too much and now everything was over.

_Great job, Rey! Your friendship is officially ruined!_

I looked up to Jason who looked astounded. His eyebrows were furrowed and his blue eyes, his beautiful blue eyes were clouded with emotion. His face was flushed at the meaning of my words and he looked confused and angry and uncertain. I gave a brief glance at Dakota who looked terrified of what was to come before running away.

I didn't even know where I was running. I was just running. When I finally stopped, I realized I was at the Temple of Bellona.

_Now I get to see the woman who is the reason for my shit life._

Most teenagers would probably say that their life was hard because of their parents. Little did they know that the reason for all this nonsense I put up with aka the gods and their stupidity and whims and fancies was because I was born off her magical genes.

_Shut up, Reyna. A true Roman never criticizes the Gods._

I walked in to see a huge statue of Bellona in the middle. She had a sword in one hand and a torch in the other, while she had a huge shield, emblazoned with the Legion's symbol on it and a whip tied around her hip. Um… did I forget to mention that she was wearing a chainmail skirt? And only that chainmail skirt.

Let's just say that it's weird to be concentrating on praying and worshipping someone when they're scowling at you while flashing places that need not be shown in public.

"She has bigger boobs than you," whispered my mind voice.

"Shut up! That's my mom!" I snapped back, internally.

I composed myself before starting, "Mother, I don't know what to do. I know you would frown upon me feeling upset over something as trivial as a boy when there are greater things to do but I just can't stop. I thought I could supress my emotions and then it would go away. But you have seen him and you know how he is. And I just can't… can't stop falling for him."

I looked up at her stone-cold face, looking so annoyed and disappointed at me.

_Stop! You're just imagining things now!_

I took a deep breath and left the Temple, slowly making my way to the newly built amphitheatre. Most people were sitting Cohort wise, but Jason and Alissa were sitting in one corner. To my (small) delight, he wasn't really participating in conversation, merely nodding whenever she talked.

I sighed and sat down in between Dakota and Gwen. I know I was going to third-wheel incredibly but I just needed some human warmth. Gwen rubbed my back gently while murmuring into my ears words of encouragement like 'He's an idiot'; 'He doesn't deserve you' and 'it'll be OK'. I'm pretty sure I got a really empowering speech whispered into my ear but I didn't really pay attention.

The program started and everyone started performing. I didn't really pay attention to most of the acts, to be honest. I did look at Octavian's act though. He had been boasting that his would be the best for a long time and if it wasn't, I was going to make sure he was humiliated, indirectly, that is.

The little _limax_ was in reality an _anguis_ in disguise. He walked to the centre of the amphitheatre and gave a short speech on how honoured he was and other things that were absolute Centaur poop.

He then started…singing opera. And to my intense chagrin, he wasn't bad. He was actually…pretty good.

_Great! Now I have to wash my mouth with acid._

When he finished, everyone clapped energetically except me and…Jason. Our eyes found each other at the same time. His lips curled into a disbelieving smile but I turned away. I can't deal with him right now.

Gwen whistled the Good, Bad and Ugly tune while Dakota and Bobby did an awkward tango, which received the biggest cheers and shouts (I could hear Jason screaming 'OTP' from the side). Finally, when all but our performances were done, a little kid from the Third Cohort yelled, "Hey, why haven't the Praetors done anything yet?"

I flinched, visibly. Jason took a look at me and called back, "Yeah, we're exempt from it!"

Then that worm of an Augur smirked at my discomfort and said in a voice smoother than honey, "Ah! But I don't recall such a rule. So, my dear praetors, I'm afraid you aren't exempt after all."

He wants us to humiliate ourselves. The git.

He turned and smirked at me while the legionnaires started a chant of 'Do it. Do it'. Ugh! I saw Alissa push Jason to the centre, giving him a kiss on the jaw "for luck".

Jason stood awkwardly in the centre, rubbing the back of his neck. On cue, all the heads turned to me.

I half-yelled, "Um...No!"

The whole Legion erupted into chants of 'Do It!' again. I tried glaring at everyone but today, my scariness wasn't working. Damn it!

Finally, I relented, "Fine, I'll go after my fellow Praetor!" The whole theatre erupted into cheers before I glowered at them to shut up.

I slowly made my way down the tiny steps and onto the centre area. Jason flashed me a warm smile but I scowled in response.

I heard Alissa shout over the noise of all the legionnaires talking, "What're you going to do, Jace?"

_I think I regurgitated my meal into my mouth. Jace? Really? That's the name that turns him on?!_

The noise suddenly faded to nothing as I saw Jason awkwardly say, "Umm…. I think I'm going to sing. Because my fellow Praetor actually has a knack for it."

He turned and gave me a half-mischievous and half- heart-warming smile. I glared daggers at him. The nerve of that idiot! He heard me sing in the shower-once, and that's it! He had been going on and on about what I should sing! Great! Now everybody would expect me to sing and I can't sing for shit. Pardon my language. I'm under a lot of stress at the moment.

Damn! What song should I sing? I didn't really know the lyrics of a lot of English songs-I just sang whatever I thought were the lyrics. I did know a lot of Spanish songs, but they weren't really talking about sunshine and rainbows and cute puppy love.

I was mentally going over songs in my head when I heard Jason start singing and all thought evaporated from my mind.

He had a beautiful voice. Like an angel. It was as if someone had taken the breeze and the tinkle of wind chimes and the rush of leaves and the pitter-patter of falling snow- all sounds I considered beautiful- and just melded them together. It was astounding and it took my breath away.

And it took me a whole of 10 seconds to finally hear and understand what he was singing.

Beautiful, by Bazzi.

_Oh great!_

He was probably singing it to bloody Alissa Server. I looked up to the sky, hoping the cold night air would dry the tears prickling the side of my eyes.

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel  
Love your imperfections, every angle  
Tomorrow comes and goes before you know  
So I just had to let you know_

He smiled at everyone present, stopping at Gwen, Bobby, Dakota and Felix. But not Alissa.

_The way that Gucci look on you, amazing  
But nothing can compare to when you're naked  
Now a Backwood and some Henny got you faded  
Saying you're the one for me, I need to face it_

He turned to face me and slowly advanced towards me. The way he looked right then- the starlight and the campfire reflected on his face, turning it an equal mix of gold and silver. His blue eyes shone with emotion and I could see his hands quivering as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down while he sang.

_Started when we were younger  
Swear to God that I loved her  
Sorry that your mom found out  
Guess that we just really had the thunder  
Ain't nobody else that I'd be under  
Beautiful, beautiful life right now  
Beautiful, beautiful night right now  
No, no, no_

He was so close to me now. There was an inch of gap between us. I could feel his breath on my face. I could smell the cologne I had gifted him last Christmas. It was only the two of us- I was pretty sure the rest of the Legion had vanished. His scar… his scar shone. The inch of gap was more evident now.

I turned away as he started singing the next verse. The distance was too close for me.

_Hey  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel  
Love your imperfections, every angle  
Tomorrow comes and goes before you know  
So I just had to let you know_

Just as he finished, my lips took over, immediately forming Camila's words. My brain could barely process anything except how close Jason was to me, his warm breath so close to my neck.

_Oh my god  
Where did the time go?  
I wished the hours would go slow  
How is it 6 AM?  
Your touch is heaven-sent  
Beautiful, beautiful sight right now  
Beautiful, beautiful life right now  
Got the angel saying ooh-ah right now like ooh-ah  
And this is why we've got to touch (ah)  
Sometimes words are not enough (no)  
Painted in your golden kiss  
Honey dripping from your lips  
I thank God and my lucky stars  
Darling, don't you know what you are?  
Yeah, baby, you are_

Jason grabbed my shoulders and turned me around as we both started singing together. But at this point, I wasn't even aware if I was singing the correct lyrics. All I could focus on was the way his eyes were looking at me- those electric, icy blue eyes gazing into my very soul, like I was the best thing ever and the sound of our voices mingled together- a cacophony of sweet music is the best comparison I can draw.

_Hey (hey, baby)  
Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful angel (ooh)  
Love your imperfections every angle (baby, baby)  
Tomorrow comes and goes before you know (yeah, baby)  
So I just had to let you know_

_The way that Gucci look on you amazing (yeah, yeah)  
But nothing can compare to when you're naked (oh)  
Tomorrow comes and goes before you know (yeah)  
So I just had to let you know (oh-whoa yeah)  
I just had to let you know_

At this point, Jason bent down, ever so slightly, his lips brushing against mine, barely, like a feather. He murmured, more to himself than to me or the crowd watching us, "I swear to God, you're beautiful…"

His lips finally touched mine, properly and it was like my whole body ignited at his touch. Combusted on spot. My insides were probably lava. His lips didn't coax me to kiss him back or anything. They were just pressed in mine and I was glad because all my strength was focused on not collapsing from sheer shock.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist as my hands cupped his face. I was waiting for someone to say something, yell, cheer, something. I was even waiting for Octavian to blab about indecent displays of affection, but nothing. It was silent, as if it was just the two of us and our beating hearts.

I think one of us pulled apart at some point and turned to face the crowd expectantly, red faced and breathless. All of them were smiling (except Octavian and Alissa, who sneered).

Jason took my hand in his, mostly our pinkies intertwining as we both beamed and then- the whole Legion burst into cheers (and in Gwen's case, tears of joy. She sobbed something like _'Jeyna is real'_ , I think).

Jason leaned and kissed my cheek, causing me to go scarlet and the legion to hoot louder. He whispered, into my ears, "I swear to the gods, you're beautiful, Rey. Inside and out. Beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. Further disclaimer: The song is Beautiful by Bazzi and Camila Cabello. The first time I heard it, I thought of Jason and Reyna. This is pre-TLH. I know the song is recently released and doesn't coincide with the timeline, but this is fanfiction, so let's ignore that.
> 
> BTW _limax_ means slug and _anguis_ means snake in Latin. I don't know if its right coz I used Google Translate but yeah.
> 
> I love Jeyna so no flame from Jiper or any other fans, please. I hope you liked it. Please, please, please review.
> 
> Constructive criticism appreciated. Flaming sucks, so try not to.
> 
> Love,
> 
> More-like-reyna


End file.
